Amy's Diary
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Amy's Diary is missing and called upon the Chaotix Agency to find it. So far they have three suspects...Knuckles, Tails and Max, but who really took all of the diaries?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, this is what y'all been waiting for! Another story of that series of Shadow's journal…please hold your applause, first let me tell you this story actually has a plot okay? Now down to business, Avee is Aveestar's, Jayln is Dark Silver Rose, and Max is mine. The rest is SEGA's. Go SEGA!**

"Where is my diary?" Amy asked her roommates.

Max, Rouge, Jayln and Avee shrugged.

"I didn't even know you had a diary." Max replied. Rouge, Jayln and Avee nodded in agreement.

"That's to prevent it from getting stolen!" Amy screamed, she was furious, so she stormed out of the living room, and up the stairs to her room. Her room was seriously pink. Everything was pink except for the "Sonic" photo on Amy's pink nightstand.

Amy's walls were a light pink, but you could barely notice the color since the walls were covered in posters of celebrities. She had a giant lamp that was a hot pink and shined a pinkish light, which made her room look an even brighter pink. Her curtains hanging off her window matched the tickle me pink covers that spread over her bed.

Amy's diary also happened to be pink; it was covered with pink fur and gold letters that says "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT READING MY DIARY!"

Amy couldn't take it anymore! She snatched the phone of its hook, and dialed a number.

**A few minutes later…**

Espio and Charmy walked into Amy's house behind Vector. Charmy didn't know why they were there and decided to ask Espio.

"Why are we here?" he asked in a whisper. Espio shrugged "Amy said it was urgent and that's all I know" he replied.

"Vector! Thank god!" Amy ran to him and hugged him, as if she was relieved.

"So," Vector asked "What seems to be the problem."

"My diary's missing!" Amy yelled. Gasps came from the whole Chaotix Team. Max rolled her eyes, and pointed to her tongue in disgust.

"So is my log!" Vector said. Max rolled her eyes again.

"Oh brother, Avee can you believe this?"

"Come to think of it….mine is too." Avee said thoughtfully; obviously not hearing a word Max just said. Rouge, Jayln, Espio and Charmy all nodded.

"Am I the only one without a diary!" Max screamed out. They all nodded.

"And that is what makes you a suspect." Espio said.

"What!" Max said still screaming her lungs out "Why would I take 'em? I hate those things!"

"Which is why you might hide them to get them out of you sight," Espio explained not only to her but Vector and the others.

"Shut up! You're just out to get me because I dumped your ass!" Max yelled.

"She dumped you?" Charmy asked in a gasp "But you said you dumped her!"

Max put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Typical," was all she could say.

**When Chaotix Agency left…**

"That's one suspect, she is the only one with out a journal," Espio said "A logical theory."

"I think Shadow did it!" Charmy said jumping up and down.

"Don't be stupid!" Espio said "He has no reason to!"

"But"

"No buts, Charmy, Espio's right,"

"Why would you think that anyway?" Espio asked.

"Because"

"Just quit while you're ahead." Espio said.

**Knuckles house…**

"So are you sure you didn't take it?" Knuckles twitched at the question.

"P-p-p-positive" he stuttered, still twitching, he then itched his nose.

When they left they went to Tails house, they decided Knuckles was another suspect, it wasn't convincing, in fact, he was less convincing then Max was.

A few minutes later they arrived at Tails' and was in his laboratory.

"So……you did go to Amy's house today?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, I had to fix their sink," Tails said unenthusiastically.

"Did you happen to see Amy's diary?" Espio asked.

"Yep, she left it by the sink so I took it to her room," Tails explained, he wasn't paying much attention to them he was working on a model of a plane he was thinking of building.

"Was anyone with you?" Charmy wondered.

"Nope, hold on, yeah Shadow and Knuckles."

"Okay," Vector said. They left Tails house. "That's our three suspects, let's get busy investigating!"

"Shadow did it!" Charmy yelled.

**There it is Chapter one of Amy's Diary, who do you think did it? Knuckles, Tails or Max or are you going with Charmy and saying Shadow, review and tell me. More later on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update in awhile, Jayln is Dark Silver Rose and Avee is to think of it, I still need to write that Shadamy for her, Damnit! I hate writing Romances… Okay so here is Chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy…**

Max frustrated at what just happened ran to her room and took Jayln with her. She paced back and forth in front of Jayln and her bed.

"Can you _believe _him?" Max asked shaking her head in disgust.

"I know he's an idiot, accusing you like that." Jayln said sympathetically, "Do you think he still has feelings for you?"

"It doesn't matter…I have a plan," Max smiled. "I'm gonna clear my name!" Max declared.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jayln said with a lot of sass knowing that was impossible; until Max was proven innocent the guys won't believe anything she says. They are hotheaded like that.

"By finding out who did it first!" Max looked smug. Jayln raised an eyebrow. She then shook her head.

**Chaotix Agency…**

"Shadow did it!" Charmy screamed in frustration, which made him look like he knew what he was talking about. "Get it through your thick heads!"

"Excuse me?" Vector turned around.

"You heard me!" Charmy said, he was all of the sudden sassy today. Yesterday he screeched it, and it looked like he was just being silly.

"Jokes over, Charmy." Espio said. He shook his head.

"I'm not joking you are just to _stupid _to see." Vector and Espio looked at each other. What was with him?

"Looks like little Charmy is growing up," Espio said in a babyish tone.

"Just shut up!" Charmy said, "I know it's Shadow! I'm through working with you two idiots, I'm gonna find someone else…see ya." Charmy stalked off.

**Charmy…**

_Stupid idiots….I have my reasons for believe that Shadow took it. Did they forget about Shadow's journal? How we passed it around? Idiots…none of their suspects will work!_

Charmy was staring at the ground, when he suddenly fell to the ground, landing on his butt, he looked up and there was Max.

"Oh sorry Charmy!" Max said she picked him up and set him down on his feet, "Listen, you know I didn't do it right?"

"yep, it was Shadow!" Charmy said casually. Max was taken aback.

"You know what…maybe you're right." Max said.

"You _believe _me?" Charmy screeched, he suddenly got this idea.

**Knuckles…**

"Man, I bet they think it's me now….cant let them find out!" Knuckles said to himself. "If they do he'll kill me!" Knuckles looked around the middle of the city. Looking suspicious in every way. He was meeting someone there.

**Tails…**

Tails was walking in the park, when he saw Amy on a bench looking at a picture and crying. Tails decides to sit next to her.

"Hey Amy," Tails spoke softly and gently. He took a peek of the picture and almost laughed he caught himself though. The picture was Amy's diary. She seemed to care for it a lot. Which is kind of weird, even for her. I mean come on who ever likes Sonic has to be weird, right? Tails patted her on the back. _Poor Amy. _ Tails thought.

**Charmy and Max…**

"So you want to work together." Max said.

"Yeah, we'll find the culprit clear your name, prove Espio and Vector wrong and as a bonus make them look stupid." Charmy seemed to have it down.

"Sounds good." Max said.

**So now there are two mysteries Who did it? And which team will find out first? Who do you think and which team are you for? Charmy and Max or Espio and Vector? Review.**


End file.
